Soñar a amar
by Love Stories On My Mind
Summary: Afortunadamente, Anzu tiene una ultima oportunidad para ver a su amado faraón en uno de sus sueños: ¿Qué le diría ella en esos momentos? ¿Cuál sería la respuesta de él? One-Shot.


**¡Hola mis amores! este es mi primer one-shot que tengo el honor de decir que es dedicado al Team Atem. Espero que les guste, trate de hacerlo lo más bonito posible así que… ¡Disfrútenlo! c:**

Ha pasado exactamente un año de que el Faraón Atem se fuera y pudiera descansar en paz y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y cambio muchas cosas.

Una joven de ojos azules llamada Anzu Mazaki se encontraba caminando con la cabeza abajo, había sido despedida de su trabajo ya que recortaron personal, se sentía inútil ya que ella pensaba que por no dar lo mejor de si decidieron despedirla a ella que alguna otra empleada. Después de tratar de concentrarse en otra cosa se percato que estaba enfrente de ese lugar… se detuvo exactamente en el muelle de Domino donde alguna vez estuvo con cierta persona a quien le tenia mucho cariño.

-"Es gracioso, te fuiste de esta época y cinco minutos después de que cruzaste esa puerta descubrí que estaba enamorada de ti"- pensó con tristeza mientras se acercaba y se recargaba en el barandal. –"Y yo solo pensaba que solo me atraías…"

El cielo en esos momentos se encontraba muy nublado, el entorno era frio y solo, no había sol ni personas alrededor solo estaba ella ahí, disfrutando de su soledad.

No perdió más tiempo y decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a casa. Sus padres como de costumbre no se encontraban, habían salido de viaje el día anterior y volverían dentro de cuatro días. Ella no quiso pensar en sus padres ni en su despido, quería dedicarle el resto de las horas del día a su amado faraón.

Se acostó en su cama, miro el techo y comenzó a hablar sola como si el estuviese ahí con ella.

-Sabes, ya paso un año y aun nos haces falta- puso su brazo arriba de su cabeza. –En especial a mi, fui una cobarde en no haberte dicho lo que sentía, pensé que solo te tenia un cariño especial pero en cuanto te fuiste solo lo supe- tomo su almohada y acomodo su cabeza en ella.

Se tomo unos minutos para encontrar las palabras exactas…

-Supe que estaba enamorada de ti y que jamás volverías, tan solo quisiera verte un día mas, Atem- después de pronunciar su nombre ella se quedo dormida.

_**Dentro del sueño de Anzu**_

_Anzu se encontraba acostada en su cama, en cuanto se despertó pudo ver que Atem se encontraba dormido en la misma. _

_La chica salto de la sorpresa y cayo de la cama. ¡Esto no podía ser posible, él se había ido para nunca volver! Lentamente se levanto y nuevamente se asomo a su cama… el aun dormia tranquilamente de echo hasta se acurruco a la almohada. Se veia tan lindo durmiendo pero ¿Qué demonios hacia dormido ahí? acerco su mano para poder tocarlo… antes de lograrlo el abrió sus ojos y la miro con ternura._

_-No te preocupes Anzu, esto es solo un sueño- le dijo levantándose de la cama._

_-Atem…- no sabia que contestarle._

_-Ven, vayamos a dar un paseo- le dijo tomándole la mano._

_Ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida, ella no sabia a donde se la llevaría pero se dejo llevar por el._

_-Atem- el faraón solo la volteo a ver. –Si este es un sueño no temo en decirte un secreto que no te puedo ocultar- le dijo mientras soltaba su mano._

_-Espera, no me lo digas aun- le tomo sus manos. –Déjame hablar a mi primero mientras seguimos caminando- la otra acepto mientras el soltaba una mano y sostenía la otra con fuerza._

_Ambos siguieron caminando mientras ella esperaba las palabras del chico._

_-En tus ojos veo dolor, ya no son del tono azul que me hacia sentir tranquilo- apretó mas fuerte su mano. –La vida es dura, cuando nuestros seres queridos se van, una parte de nosotros se van con ellos pero los pequeños huecos que dejan se pueden remplazar- la miro mientras esta sentía que se sonrojaba._

_-"No comprendo"- pensó mientras lo observaba._

_-Anzu, los recuerdos solo serán recuerdos y yo solamente soy un recuerdo del pasado… puedes seguir sin mi pero ten en cuenta que siempre mi recuerdo te va a apoyar en cada paso que des-se detuvo un segundo._

_La joven pudo ver que el cielo seguía nublado pero el ambiente era más frio como lo recordaba. Las ramas de los pocos arboles que se encontraban por ahí se movían sin cesar, las hojas que caían eran llevadas por el viento y este mismo hacia que el cabello de la castaña le estorbara. Algo que hizo que volviera a recordar que todo se trataba de un sueño era que todo estaba en blanco y negro._

_-Atem, tu no solo serás un dulce recuerdo para mi- dijo mientras ahora era ella quien lo guiaba. –Tu te convertiste en un sentimiento, una lagrima, una risa, en una cosa natural que no se puede evitar, te prometo que seguiré adelante pero nunca te olvidare…- miro en donde se encontraban y estaban justamente donde empezó todo: su atracción por el, los sonrojos y las vergüenzas al verlo; en fin… se encontraban en el muelle._

_-Anzu…- fue todo lo que le dijo mientras la abrazaba y ella le correspondía._

_-Es hora que te revele mi secreto- añadió mientras se separaba de él. –Cuando cruzaste esa puerta para descansar en paz, tardé un poco en comprender que perdía al que tal vez seria mi primer amor, si Atem yo estaba enamorada de ti cuando te fuiste y me dejaste sola- lo volvió a abrazar pero este no le devolvió el gesto._

_-…- el solo se quedo callado._

-_Fui una cobarde en no habértelo dicho, sé que no te hubieras quedado en esta época por mis sentimientos pero solo quiero que sepas el gran cariño que te tuve y que te sigo teniendo- el frio silencio congelo todo, las ramas de los arboles no se movían, las hojas se quedaron flotando y las olas se quedaron en pausa. _

_El tiempo se congelo poniendo en pausa todo lo que estaba alrededor excepto a ellos._

_Anzu solo permaneció abrazada de él durante unos minutos mientras todo seguía en pausa, Atem rompió en llanto y la abrazo muy fuerte._

_Todo volvió a la normalidad… los colores volvieron, el cielo ya no era gris si no que ahora era naranja. Ambos se encontraban en ese recuerdo donde surgieron los sentimientos de la castaña por el._

_-Anzu, perdóname- comenzó a hablar mientras lloraba. –Tienes unos bellos sentimientos por mi pero yo no estoy contigo para correspondértelos- lloro mas fuerte. -Tu fuiste la única mujer que me hacia sentir vivo, fui un tonto en no aceptarlo- ella lo abrazo mas fuerte._

_-Eso ya no importa, siempre serás el único aunque este con alguien más- le dijo secándole sus lágrimas. –Deja de llorar como la antigua Anzu ya que parece que yo soy el antiguo Atem o mejor dicho Yami- puso sus manos en su rostro._

_Ambos se miraron a los ojos pero Atem se zafo del agarre de la chica._

_-Ya es hora de que me vaya, recuerda que siempre te querré Anzu a pesar de los miles de años que nos separan- le dijo levantándole la barbilla. –Podría esperarte por mil años y quisiera vivir contigo en otra vida si es necesario, adiós Anzu…- dijo para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios._

_**Fin del sueño**_

Anzu despertó con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, durmió todo lo que quedaba del día anterior. El día era soleado y bonito… demasiado para salir a caminar. Se dio un baño y se puso para la ocasión un vestido ligero de color blanco y un sombrero de playa, ella sabia que tenia que ir a hacer algo antes de seguir con su vida.

Salió de casa y tomo el autobús que la dejo a unos cuantos pasos de la playa, al llegar ella sentó sobre la arena y observo por un buen rato la arena.

-"Tal vez ya no estas aquí pero tu espíritu siempre me cuidara y esperare pacientemente el día en que nos volvamos a ver para amarte así y si es necesario, podríamos vivir otra vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido"- pensó con una sonrisa en el rosto mientras dibujaba en la arena.

Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía disfrutando de la suave brisa del mar. Le encantaba la idea de pasar el tiempo sola en la playa.

-Bueno, mi tiempo aquí termino y es hora de seguir adelante con mi vida como tu querías- volvió a sonreír mientras miraba el mar después miro aquel dibujo que hizo hace unos minutos. –Si mi sueño hubiera sido real, estoy segura que cuando estuviéramos aquí tu hubieras dibujado esto- sonrió al verlo. -Espero que dure un buen tiempo aquí y así mostrando que mi amor por ti… tal vez se borre pero siempre estarán las marcas de que existió- dijo mientras camino para regresar a casa.

La playa estaba de nuevo sola y solo quedaron las huellas de Anzu en la arena junto con un dibujo de un corazón que rodeaba lo siguiente: "AtemxAnzu".

**¿Les gusto? **

**Trate de hacerlo muy bonito, espero que al Team Atem les haya gustado. Dejen sus reviews sobre que pensaron sobre mi primer one-shot dedicado con ustedes con amor c:**

_**Recuerden que el amor a veces duele pero a la vez nos hace nacer de nuevo y que el mismo dolor nos hace comprender que es lo que amamos en verdad. **_

**-Los ama, Luna-**


End file.
